My Fav/Least Fav Characters List Pt. 1/2
(Mario Party 10) Starts and crowd cheering starts The Best Character Ever in the History! Yep, Still Going and I will Never Ever Ever Hate this Character! This Character Needs to be Rewarded!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!: GrandChase Sucks VGCP Plain Asia (Touhou) Starts The Best Characters Ever!: The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: The Best Characters in the Dimension!: The Best Characters in the Universe!: The Best Characters in Space!: The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: The Best Characters in the World: The Best Characters in the Town: Nobody Can Top These Off!: Wow! Amazing!: 100% Perfection: Godzilla Perfection: Extreme Perfection: Absolute Perfection: Godawful Perfection: Gargauntion Perfection: Massive Perfection: Mega Perfection: Super Perfection: Hugley Perfection: Big Perfection: Pure Perfection: Perfection: Childhood Memories: Honorable Mentions: Extraordinary: Spectacular: How About That!?: Smashtastic!: Smashing: These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: Awesome Characters: Lovely Characters: Perfect Characters!: Godliked: Elite: Loved It!: Monser: Hotshot: Unstoppable: Payful: Adorable: Smart: Anti-Pathetic: Anti-Appaling: Anti-Atrocious: Anti-Unbearable: Anti-Abysmal: Anti-Rageworthy: Anti-Abomination: Abomination Forgotten: Far from Abomination: Anti-Disaster: Anti-Satanic: Pumped Up: Exceptional: Enjoyable: Superstar: Experts of Awesomeness!: Head Turnin': Silly!: Smashing: Hugley Smashing: Gargauntion Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Slamming: KyleBuschRocks Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Collosus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: Magnificent: Marvelous: Outstanding: Incredible: Superlative: Mind-Blowing: Remarkable: Devine: Impressive: Majestic: Shower (Becky G) starts Tremendous: Fantastic: Fabulous: Glorious: Stupendous: Astounding: Flawless: Wonderful: Handy: Very Handy: Really Handy: Yehaw!: Kids saying YAAAAAAAY!!! starts YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Terrific: Powerful!: Kawaii: Big Kawaii: Massive Kawaii: Gargauntion Kawaii: Light-Hearted Warm-Hearted: King-Hearted: Honest: Joyful: Favorite: Loveable: Supereme: Superbly: Super: Ravishing: Raving: Bravo!: Glaorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Hard Stage (Pokemon Shuffle) Great: Sweet: Anti-Weak: Neat: Profesional: Cool: Decent: Good: Nice: Unusless: Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Okay: Right in the Middle: Average: Guilty Pleasure: On the Border: Borderline: How Did You You Make It (Mario Party 10) Natural: Stanard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Well...: Maybe?: Mediocre: Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: King K. Roll (Donkey Kong 64) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Dispressing: Space Storm Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) starts Dumb: Dark Boo and Tree Fu Tom Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Mortimer Mouse, Peg-Leg Pete, King Boo and Petey Piranha Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Coop (Megas XLR), Squirt, Bounce, Shimmer and Dark Magiblot Retarded: Chick Hicks, Miles Axelrod, Tanner and Big Boss Naughty: Jangles the Clown, Sugar (Total Drama), Trixie and Iggy (Hey Arnold) Loathsome: Bad Cop, Jake and the Never Land Pirate, Mr. Winkle and Starscream Bossy: Thundercracker, Thunderproof, Skywarp, Scraplets and Kickback Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Mostly Bad: Extremely Bad: Boobah, Boots, Kristoff Gavin and Neeldes (Tak and the power of Juju) Totally Bad: Cirno, King Koopa, Walky, Queen Sectonia and Halifear Awkward: Memow, Racist Mario, Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Dimwit: Damn It!: Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Wingo, Edaurdo, Tribe King, Rawk Hawk, Ember Mclain and Luke Atmey Awful: Mouser, Really Awful: Kate Ashby, Mantoids, Mr. Hyde, Dr. Two Brains and Tattletale Strangler Very Awful: Roary the Racing Car, Evil Brum and Shadow Projects Dirty: Really Dirty: Hopper, Luca Blight, Rex (Ted) and Zee (Antz) Very Dirty: Dex Dogtective and Davy Jones Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Tuskmon, Mrs. Grunion, VCI (1986) and VCI from (1984) Pointless: Very Pointless: Chompy Mage, The Gulper, Lob Goblin and Chef Pepper Jack Really Pointless: Nate Schiltz, Microsoft Sam and Warren Cook Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Randall Boggs, Aggregor, Shockwave and Dr. Droof Really Horrible: Jimmy De Santa, Sister Jiggly Puff, Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Ewwwwww!: Ridiculious: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG, No!: Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Away Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection! and NEVER EVER COME OUT!!!!: Perfection Forgotten: Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: Get Out of Here!: Dance of the Curse (Escaflowne) These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Axel Gear, Rubbadubbers, Dark Monita, Dr. Applecheeks and Copy Robot Annoying Charaters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Uglyest Characters: Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: Appaling: Atrocious: Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: Donald Thrump, Sickening: Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Ungrateful: BJ, Shimmer, Shine and Principal Stienbeck Lyssandre Battle (Pokemon X/Y) Unforgettable: Kylo-Ren, Auto, Go-4, Dr. Zomboss and Tlaloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) Undesirable: Excalibur, Nigel (Rio), Kahmunrah, PawPatrol36 and Audrey II Inexcusable: Alejandro, Red Skull (Marvel), Dr. Eggman and Viacm V of Doom Unforgettable: Ki-Lan, Blaze the Monster Machine, Snook and Bucks Gazillion Unacceptable: Pandora, Dark Palutena, Dark Pit and DJ Octavio Unbearable: Evice, Greevil, Ghetsis and Nathan Pearson Mom, Get the Shoe! Dark Queen (Sonic), Stephan Quire, Jon Bernthal, Airy, Squilliam Francyson and Fetish Videos Jerks!: Zeus (Poptropica), El Mustachio Grande, C.J. and Gretchen Grimlock Disgraceful: Vincent Van Goat, Bard the Dragon, Professor Callagham and Caterpillar Abysmal: Chris McLean, Mr. Rude and Higglytown Heroes Big Abysmal: Boz the Bear, Mitten the Kitten and Iassic the Lion Serve Abysmal: Declean Galbraith, Boj, BND Logo of Doom and Cell Jr. Who's Idea Was This!?: Bubsy Cat, Rainbow Horse, Macusoper Busters and Boku no Pico Assholes: Rainbow Dash Kitty, SuperMarioGlitchy3 and Beywheelz Big Brats!: Ultimate Rath, Jinx, Evil Stink Cameleon and Tommy Zoom Disturbing: Monaka (Dragonronpa) SuperMarioZaki, Togami and Powerjohn25 UTTP Rubbish: Plushtrap, Baron Zemo, Wolfgang Von Strucker (Marvel) and Baby Bop Trash: Chuggington Crew, Jack (Jack's Big Music Show), Rosie and Jim Garbage: Dahlia Hawthorne, Sem Título (Puyo Puyo), The Hacker (Cybershase), Springtrap and Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) Vomit: Zug, The Curious Buddies and Pegorino (Austin Powers) Worst: Stephanie Gavin, Madame Gasket, Dr. Phillium Benedict and Captain Gutt Serve Rage Incoming: Mr. Evil (Austin Powers), Uncle Ian, Emperor Zurg and Deathwing Final Bowser Battle (New Super Mario Bros) starts What the Hell is Wrong with You: Abomination: Sofia the First, Rodrick Heffley, Jeff the Killer and Sonic.exe Big Abomination: Colenel America, The Network Head and Blocky (BFDI) Extra Abomination: King Henry, The Terrible Trio, Mashtooth and Ridley Great Abomination:Chica (The Chica Show), Angela Anacconda and Paul (Pokemon) Super Abomination: Peppa Pig, The Skeletor (He-Man), Megatron (Transformers) and Which (Harry Potter) Biggest Abomination: Lord Hater, Emperor Awesome and Vilgax Ultra Abomination: Metal Mario, Okay Daddy, Robert (Ted), Lola (Shark Tale), Kraag and King Pig (Angry Birds) Serve Abomination: Hissocrat (Super Mario 3D World), Phantom Shadows (Scooby Doo), Phil (The Nutshack) and Prince Hans (Frozen) Mega Abomination: Dr. Octavias Brine, Pink Gold Peach, UTTP and 321 Penguins Giga Abomination: The Tibbles, Bane-Mi and Mr. Fizz Giant Abomination: Ripslinger and Evil Sally Hell Abomination: Clock (DHMIS) and The Monarch (The Venture Brothers) Massive Abomination: Piston Revenge, Mr. Snail, Tulli and Vermionus Snaptrap Gargauntion Abomination: The Bloodbrothers, Strawberry Shortcake Haters, Doraemon Haters and Queen Beryl Insane Abomination: Strawberry Shortcake Creepypastas, Pretty Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Ganondorf, King DeDeDe, The Shredder, Sergeant Anous, Team Rocket, Plankton and Bowler Hat Guy Terrible Abomination: Horrifically Abomination: Hyper Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: World 8: Part 2 (Super Mario 3D Land) starts Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Evil Strawberry Shortcake, Grandchase RealCook and Piston Revenge Chaotic: Queen Peach, Riff, Noodman and Sarg (Papa Louie) Very Chaotic: Mutant Zombie, Mutant Enderman and Zara Dawnson Disaster: Luau LePunch, Vocabularry and Dimentio Big Disaster: The Boxtrools, Quasil and Luna Girl Distuptive Disaster: Night Ninja and Romeo Complete Disaster: Evil Maxwell and Carlton (1998) Total Disaster: I.R. Baboon and Harry the Bunny Terrible Disaster: Lord Shen and Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Satanic: Warden (Avatar), Witch Doctor (Scooby Doo) and The Problem Solverz Ulter Chaos: The Doodlebops, SwaySway and Buhduce DareBad!: The Red Guy (I.M. Weasel/Cow and Chicken), Blockheads and Boss of Dark Shadow (Bubble Bobble) DEAD MEAT!!!: Griffany (Gravity Falls), Zanta Claws, El Malefico and Dark Boomboxer HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: Grim Reaper, King Tut (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Gus and Wally MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: BabyTV Butterfly, Dora the Explorer and Caillou ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Alvin Hung UTTP, Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane), Peridot Done (Steven Universe), Daroach (Kirby) and Julie AmiYumi I Will Never Like You Ever Again: I Satanicly Hate You: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Mr. Pickles and Nightmare Freddy GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) and Tony the Tiger GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Evil Bow Horribleness: Luda (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), Aku (Samurai Jack) and Mad Jack Too Much Horribleness: Gloria the Evil Engine, Zero (Kirby) and The Linch King (Adventure Time) Enetirely Satanic: Titanium Titan, Gallaxhar and Quint Man What Could Be Worse Than This!?: Slenderman, Freddy Kruger, and Cassie Sullivan Screw You Massive Time: Quarterway To the Worst: Halfway To the Worst: Almost There, Almost There, You Stupid Punk: Animatronics Jumpscare, Dramatic Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Starts and then Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros U) Starts Nothing Worse Than This!!!!! This Character is The Worstest of the Worst Characters Ever In Everywhere That Needs to Get Punished and I will Never Ever Ever Ever Ever Ever Ever Like it Again!!!!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists